


Hearts on the Ice

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/M, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: Starting Christmas eve on the ice, finding something to make them both happy.





	Hearts on the Ice

 

                                                                                                                   

* * *

 

#EnchantedWonders18.  
Pairing: Wanda/Draco  
Enchanted Item/Spell: Homenum Revelio  
Word Prompt: Skating  
Due Date: 12/3  
Reveal Date: 12/6  
1k-2,500k word limit.

* * *

Draco let out a long breath watching his breath became visible in front of his face. The sun was setting on Christmas Eve as the Avengers complex was quiet. Only a few remained behind for the holidays. He walked through the trees leaving the Avengers complex behind him. Even after a year he was still adjusting to being here. The Avengers helped him recover and he had been with them ever since. He was surprised to find an old classmate of his working with the Avengers as well, Hermione Granger. They had slowly become friends while working together, while having mutual respect for each other.

Shaking the memories from his head, Draco entered the clearing seeing a frozen lake before him. It was quiet, peaceful, and calm, even when most of his life was anything but that. Draco heard a branch break, he let his wand drop from his sleeve turning to the sound. He found Wanda Maximoff walking out from the trees holding two cups and a thermos in her hand.

“Sorry.” Wanda smiled softly. “I saw you coming this way.”

“It’s fine.” Draco replied tucking his wand back into his sleeve. “Sorry about that. Old habits die hard.”

Wanda walked over sitting her things down, pouring both of them some hot chocolate. Wanda passed him a cup. “It’s alright you didn’t do anything.”

“Yeah,” Draco sighed taking the cup, turning back to the water.

“Why so down?” Wanda questioned glancing over to him. “It’s Christmas Eve.”

“Well, Christmas has never been a joyful time my family.” Draco admitted with a frown. “This is my first peaceful Christmas.”

“You don’t want to be with your family?” Wanda questioned.

“No, my family,” Draco frowned taking a drink. “They wouldn’t care to see me.”

“Family should always be happy to see each other,” Wanda replied sadly. “You’ll never know when you’ll lose them.”

Draco turned to Wanda seeing the sadness on her face. Her remembered in that moment her entire family was gone. “I’m sorry, Wanda. My family wasn’t a very loving one. My mother was but she’s gone and I don’t care to see my father. My home is here now and so far this has been the best Christmas I could ask for.”

Wanda smiled up at him, “Well Draco Malfoy, This will be the Christmas for change.”

Draco nodded agree with her words. “Have you been ice skating before?”

“What?” Wanda frowned in confusion at the sudden change of conversation.

“Ice skating?” Draco asked sitting down the cup walking down to the ice.

“A few times.” Wanda quickly replied. “Draco, what are you doing?”

“Ice skating.” Draco replied simply pulling out his wand he transfigured his shoes to ice skates. Draco held out his hand to the red haired beauty standing before him. “Come with me?”

“Draco what if someone sees us?” Wanda muttered glacing round.

Draco rolled his eyes, “Homenum Revelio.”

He cast the spell seeing no one in the general area around them to see anything they were doing. Draco raised a challenging brow as he spoke. “Thatspell tells me if there is anyone in the area and there isn’t. None of the cameras from the complex can see out here. Time for a change right?”

Wanda smirked before finishing her hot chocolate she walked over to him pausing as Draco transfigured her shoes for her to go ice skating with him. They both glided onto the ice as Wanda held onto his hands.

“Not bad,” Draco commented looking down at her.

“I said I had only been a few times, not that I was bad.” Wanda laughed.

“Well prove me wrong then.” Draco smirked watching Wanda take off past him. It looked natural, as if she was meant to be on ice. Both her and her skates moving fluidly together. There was not one jerky movement. She balanced herself so easily gliding around the ice as the sun begin to set, her red hair fanning out behind her almost looking like fire behind her. Draco came out of his trance. Going out to meet her they skated all over the pond together, before they slowed side by side just gliding over the ice.

“I surprisingly love ice skating.” Draco told her tucking his hand in his coat pockets. “After every Christmas I would sneak away and go skating.”

“My brother Pietro and our parents would take us to the small skating rink we had. It was small just the four of us on Christmas eve, most families were at home so it was only us.” Wanda smiled, thinking fondly on the memories. “We never had much but the time together meant the world to me.”

“And I am the opposite of you.” Draco replied. “My family had everything but time together meant nothing.”

Wanda said nothing except placing her hand in his, his reply to her was closing his hand around hers. The silence was comforting between the two of them until Draco slid to a halt turning Wanda around to meet his gaze. “This may sound weird but thank you. There may not have been a lot going on this Christmas Eve, but I think i have enjoyed this more with you than any other time.”

“I have to thank you as well,” Wanda replied. “It means a lot not to be lonely on a holiday.”

“Yeah,” Draco whispered leaning forward capturing her lips with his. He had half expected her to pull away but felt her lean into his touch, but the sudden movement from his skates found him flat on his back causing Wanda to land on top of him.

Draco looked up meeting her gaze only causing her to laugh placing her head on his chest before meeting his gaze again. “Merry Christmas, Draco.”

“Merry Christmas.” Draco smiled leaning into kiss her again, As lights flashed on around them, they both glanced around seeing Christmas lights everywhere. They frowned in surprise as they got to their feet looking around.

“Sorry I didn’t know anyone was out here.” A elderly man yelled catching their attention. He stood in a blue jumpsuit. His grey hair slicked back and glasses on his nose. “Got the lights finished for Christmas.”

“It’s Christmas Eve.” Draco pointed out.

The man’s face dropped, “Shoot, have to take this down on the twenty-sixth.”

The elderly man shook his head walking away from the pair, causing the pair to just start laughing.

“I have to say.” Draco said glancing around. “When Stark does something, he does it right.”

“I have to agree.” Wanda replied softly, leaning in for another kiss, flinching as the cold snow dropped on her face. The pair looked around them once more seeing snow starting to fall heavily. She started skating back to the the end of the ice. “As beautiful as this is, I would say it’s time to go back in.”

“Christmas Eve by the fire, with you sounds nice.” Draco replied following behind her.


End file.
